Johnny Tremain the Epilogue
by TeenStarkid
Summary: Esther Forbes Left us hanging to the amazing couple of johnny and Cilla. this is my virsion so bare w/ me


**A/N: Ok bacisly i had to do this for school. my teacher said i went a little over the top on the romance. i dit it on pourpose. **

Disclaimer: I dont own Johnny Tremain

Johnny Tremain Epilogue

It was the summer of 1784, and Cilla Lapham was sitting in her old house. Her sister, Madge, and her husband, Sergeant Gale, were taking care of her. Madge told her that a very special guest was coming with, hopefully, a big announcement. They were making filet mignon. They had to sell everything in the shop to keep them without debt. Just then there was a knock at the door. "Rat-tat," the door rapped.

"Cilla, why don't you get the door, please," Madge said to her.

"Sure, one second," she said back. Cilla walked over to the door. "Who's there," She asked?

"It is I, Jonathan Lyte Tremain," he said.

"Johnny Tremain, why I haven't seen you for ages. Come in, please." Then Cilla said. "Madge, guess who is here? It is Johnny Tremain." She turned back to Johnny and said," Johnny, would you please stay for dinner? Sergeant Gale will be back soon."

"Of course I'll stay Cil," he said back, "how could I say no to the best cooking I grew up with?" He was being flirtatious, that's for sure.

Later that evening, after dinner, Johnny got up to make an announcement. "Cilla Lapham, when we were eleven, when I first came, your dear mother told us that I would inherit the silver shop. Then when we were fourteen, I became crippled in my hand. Your mother had kicked me out since I was no use to her. During the next year and a half you saved me on my trial, were friendly. I remember when we were talking. I was worried that you liked Rab more than just friends. You then said to me "Pricilla Silsbee horrible, but Cilla Silsbee is worse. Although Cilla Tremain is a very fine name". After Rab died I had Doctor Warren fix my hand, good as new. Now I am twenty-four, and I can work as a fine silversmith, and if you agree, a great husband to you. What do you say Cil? Will you marry me, and change your name to Pricilla Lapham Tremain?" Johnny was done. Madge was in slight tears. And Cilla was speechless.

Finally, she got up and said to Johnny: "Of course I remember those words. Every day since you left to the war I would pray to G-d that you would be alive. He answered my prayer with you asking me this today, so I will thank you and him with saying yes. You and I will live in this house along with Madge and Gale."

Then Johnny said "I couldn't agree more."

Ten years had gone by since that day. Madge had seven of her own children, four boys and three girls. Cilla and Johnny had five, two girls, three boys, and one on the way. Johnny had two apprentices. One was Rabbit Lorne, Rab's cousin, and the other Sam Junior. Like Johnny, he was orphaned.

Half way through the war Gale had become a Patriot. John Hancock had become the Governor. Johnny's Silver Shop was the most popular one in town. Paul Revere had decided to have a class for young children to learn what it takes to make the silver merchandise. He held the class at Johnny's shop.

Cilla and Madge were always busy with friends and making meals and clothes, blankets and other household items. The house was always bustling with people. Cilla's favorite day was when she heard that Lavinia's father had died, and she was bringing home Isannah. When Isannah came through the door, she ran straight to Cilla, then to Madge, and finally to Johnny. Lavinia had given him all five of the Lyte family cups. She said she didn't want them, and Johnny could make extras and give them to his children when they were older.

There were always things to do, life was never boring. As the fall of 1794 approached business became high. People wanted to put in orders for Christmas gifts. Johnny would sometimes not even come to bed until after midnight. Dr. Warren had since moved away, so as Johnny and Cilla would joke, they needed to be extra careful. They didn't need a repeat of what had happened to his hand many years prior.

Cilla soon after had the baby, another girl. She was always smiling and laughing. She gave the children something to do. Soon enough it was becoming the cold winter again. Diseases were coming, people were dying. Everybody was trying to keep warm. There was much talk about a nationwide government system. All that Johnny could ever say when his children asked questions about the weather, or sickness, or even work was "Tomorrow is a new day with many new surprises."


End file.
